Sorfex Malidore
Sorfex is a Mandalorian Warrior who has spent practically his entire life living in the underworld of the galaxy, working as a bounty hunter for numerous contractors, both well known amongst the galaxy and not. Sorfex generally seeks out bounties and contracts against Jedi figures, whom are responsible for the murder of his parents, wife, unborn child, and taking his younger brother to the Jedi academy against his own will. Develping a severe hatred toward Jedi, Sorfex has adapted and designed his warsuit specifically against fight force using opponents, incorporationg a heavily agressive fighing style mixed with dozens of improvised weapons and explosives at his disposal. In his early life, he would keep toward targeting apprentices, and weaker force wielding targets and at one time, even lead a small Mandalorian crusade against the Republic. But as his experience and strength grew, so did the danger of his opponents. Slaying several Jedi Masters, and even a handful of Sith, Sorfex is one of the best at what he does, taking on near suicidal missions that other hunter's could only hope to pull of. In his later years in life, Sorfex's children to have him limit his hunts and contracts, as he would use them as a regular excuse to slay more Jedi, saying that he did so to protect his children as a promise he made to his deceased wife Amelia. Although as Sorfex's children grew older, so did his understanding that he would not always be there to protect them. Eventually, Sorfex settled down apon Krainne's request of having him join the Order of Requiem, and even offering him a place amongst the Mandalorian Clan of the Order. Though at first, Sorfex himself would remain distant, not having much interest in getting involved with the clan there, thinking that his family was all he would ever need for a clan. But after some push from his children who had gotten involved with the clan, he found that being surrounded by fellow Mando'ade was more rewarding than he'd expected. Early Life Sorfex, like most Mandalorians was born on their conqured homeworld of Mandalore. He spent most of his early childhood years training with his father and being taught the ways of the Mandalorians. When Sorfex was five, his younger brother Yomin was born. He only had a few months with his younger brother before the Jedi caught wind of him, finding out he was force sensative, and taking his brother away from his family to be trained in the ways of the Jedi. Sorfex knew that the past betwen the Jedi and the Mandalorians was far from a peaceful one, and developed a dislike for the Jedi early in life. Not until later, would he fully grow to despise Jedi. When Sorfex was around eight years old, he witness the fall of the Mandalorian blockade at the Hydian way by both the Republic, and the smuggler pirate gang organized to liberate the core worlds from the Mandalorians. With it he witnessed the murder of his parents aboard ther starship at the hands of Jedi, further giving him hatred toward the Order. Sorfex managed to reach one of the escaped pods, with the assistance of a close clanmate of his parents, Savar Cling. A few years after the blockade had been broken, Sorfex made his way to the underworld of Coruscant to begin his career as a Bounty Hunter to make his mark on the Galaxy. During his years in the underworld, Sorfex came across Amelia Rykan. Amelia was being held prisoner by a crime lord whom Sorfex had been hired to take out. Apon seeing Amelia, Sorfex found her very attractive and willingly agreed to release her, on the exception that she assisted him in capturing the crime lord. Amelia agreed, and the two of them captured the crime lord together, bringing him to Sorfex's contractor who later on executed him. Still having an attraction toward Amelia, Sorfex's offered her a partnership with him, which she declined, claiming that she was also assigned to deal with the lord, but not saying by whom, knowing that by his armor, Sorfex was a Mandalorian. The two parted ways, but in a few years would re-united again, in a similiar situation. Sorfex was fiveteen when the Sacking of Coruscant occurred. He saw the amass of Imperial Warships suround the atmosphere of the planet and the thousands of Imperial Soldiers marching in the streets of the underworld. Wanting to help the Empire against the Republic and the Jedi, he made his way toward one of their forward assault camps. His Mandalorian Armor gave him a pass from Imperials, thinking he was apart of Krainne's assault force. Krainne was a Lord of the Sith who had high respect for the Mandalorian people and would regularly hire Mandalorians for special missions. Sorfex was escorted to Krainne where their long term partnership would take route. Though Krainne knew that Sorfex wasn't apart of his strike team, he accepted his help in attacking some of the Republic garrisons on the planet until the Empire had sieged control of Coruscant. Durng the battle of the Garrison, Krainne's crew captures several prisoners who were scheduled for execution at one of the Republic embassies, in order to further sway the Republic into submission. One of the captives was Amelia, whom Sorfex'e recognized Imediatley. Remembering her assistance from a few years ago, and still having an attraction for her, Sorfex helped her escaped Krainne's forces, bringing her down deep within Coruscant's underworld and keeping her hidden from the Imperial forces. Sorfex asked what she was doing at a Republic garrison and Amelia told him that she was part of the Coruscant security police, although Sorfex would later discover this was not true. Sorfex kept her hidden from the Empire until the treaty was signed and the Sith left the planet, giving it back over to the Republic. Amelia went back to the Republic forces, but after spending several weeks with Sorfex during the sacking and imperial occupation, had also developed feelings from him as the two began a romantic partnership with each other. Sorfex would continue his work as a bounty hunter, and Amelia would assist him in some of missions when she wasn't on duty for the Republic. After spending several years together and developing their relationship, Amelia became pregnant. Realising this, she knew she had to expose the truth about herself to Sorfex that shew as actually a Jedi, and she feared that Sorfex may leave, or possibly even kill her when she told him. She met him at their shared appartment and revealed that she was pregnant to him. Sorfex was ecstatic when Amelia told him, but when she revealed to him that she was a Jedi, his attitude quickly turned to anger, but not toward her being a Jedi. Sorfex told Amelia that he was upset that she kept her true self hidden from him for so long, but that even thought she was a Jedi, he still loved her. Amelia and Sorfex soon after left Coruscant to escape the Jedi, knowing that Ameli could no longer stay in the order and hide her pregnency and also to distance themselves from the Jedi on the possibiity that the child may also be force sensative. The two fled to Nar Shaddaa where they started their family together, Jacen was born and the two found work on Nar Shaddaa, keeping themselves as distance from the war as they could and spending their time building their family together.